Win or Lose, Friends Forever
by mylifeismine
Summary: Teamwork. Eight teenagers. Four teams. They compete against each other. Will the competition affect their friendships? And which two teens will win? Winning places will be done by votes. TxG CxTa JxK ZxS
1. Prologue

**Title: Win or Lose, Friends Forever**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Teamwork. Eight teenagers. Four teams. They compete against each other. Will the competition affect their friendships? And which two teens will win? Winning places will be done by votes. TxG CxTa JxK ZxS_  
_**Genre:** _Drama/Humour_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan, what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked, Troy was giving her a piggy back ride up the fifth steep hill they had gone up.

"You'll see," Ryan grinned as they reached the top of the hill, "Almost there, just one more hill."

Everyone groaned, everyone except Ryan that is, and collasped onto the grass.

"We've only walked for fifteen minutes, guys."

Taylor grunted, "Seems more like forever."

"I swear, guys. It's after that hill."

No one moved.

Sharpay let out a sigh, and stood up, "Let's go."

Ryan smiled, "That's the spirit."

Sharpay turned her head and glared at her brother.

The seven teenagers started to one by one get up.

Sharpay wasn't friends with Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, or Jason. Maybe Kelsi. Ryan was friends with the seven good friends. Sharpay was still the ice queen. Troy was dating Gabriella. Chad and Taylor. Jason and Kelsi were still flirting with each other, not as in a couple kind of way, they weren't exactly a couple yet.

"I have an idea," Chad spoke up.

Everyone looked at him tiredly.

"Let's roll down the hill," Chad said happily.

Taylor smacked him against the head, causing Chad to tumble down the hill.

Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke started laughing.

"Chad Danforth!" Taylor screamed down the hill.

"You know, that seems fun," Zeke laughed, lying down, then rolling down the grass, with Ryan following him.

Sharpay glared at the grassy people, and started to walk down the hill.

Troy and Gabriella went next, rolling and laughing as they rolled down the hill.

Jason went next, followed by a timid Kelsi.

Taylor was the last one to roll down the hill, accidentally kicking Sharpay on the way down, causing Sharpay to also tumble down the hill.

Sharpay was the last one down, since she had tried to stand up, only getting her to fall down again.

"Taylor...!" Sharpay screamed, wiping the mud and grass off her shirt only making it worse.

"Hey, you do have to admit it was fun," Taylor laughed, leaning over to give Chad a kiss.

"Last one rolling down the next hill is washing all of our clothes!" Gabriella shouted, then started to run up the hill.

Everyone dashed up the hill, including Sharpay.

Each huffing at the top of the hill, then dropping onto the ground then rolling down the hill with laughter.

Sharpay ended up being the last one down.

When they final arrived at Ryan's destination, they found cameras all around, they each took a seat on the grass with tiredness.

The laid down on the grass for a while.

They heard a laugh, and they all sat up.

"You all had a fun time getting here, I see," he chuckled.

They all turned pink.

"I'm Aaron McPhail. Ryan entered you guys for a competition," the twenty-four year old man said.

Everyone of them glared at Ryan, who just shrugged.

"Each one of you will have a partner, and you and that partner will go competition for a week, also depending on when you and your partner will reach the finish line," Aaron said.

Gabriella raised her hand.

Aaron nodded, "Your parents have already been notified."

Gabriella put her hand down, slightly embarrassed.

"The competition is already sorted out, you will follow the clues to the next clue. At night, there are tents set up already at each clue, just in case. The tents start at the forth clue, hoping that you'll get to the forth clue by tomorrow evening. There will be a basket with food and water inside each tent. You and your partner will share a tent. A hidden camera will follow you around, around ten o'clock, the cameraman will show his/herself and you and your partner are to tell the camera how you think you and your partner is doing, you will do this separately. Washrooms. There are outhouses along the way. Any questions?" Aaron said.

"Is there a reward?" Chad asked with a grin.

Taylor glared at him.

"Yes, there is. Money."

"How much?" Chad asked.

"You'll see," Aaron said with a grin, "Any other questions?"

No one said anything, "Partners. They ahve already been decided, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson. Zeke Baker and Sharpay Evans."

"How about Ryan?" Troy pointed out.

"Ah, Ryan will meet you at the finish line."

They all just looked at each other.

"Now, get some dinner. We'll meet right here, at six in the morning."

Everyone nodded, getting up.

"Get a good night sleep!" Aaron shouted after them as they walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: As I said in the summary, winning places will be done by votes. Each clue will end off with one team ahead. In your reivew, include the team that you want ahead on the next chapter. For the final winner, I'll calculate all the votes and see which team has the most votes. You can vote for the same team in your review for each chapter. ♥Bridgette


	2. North

**Votes:  
**♥ Troyella-5♥  
Jelsi-3  
Chaylor-1  
Zepay-0  
--------------------------------------

**Chapter One- North**  
Nine teenagers came out on to the field, eight stumbling the whole way, and one, who's way to excited.

The eight fell right on to the grass dozing off.

Aaron came out, and laughed, "You do know that you're on camera right?"

Sharpay shot up in an instant and rushed back inside, while the other seven waved it off.

"Who cares."

"If you don't get up, you'll have to do suicides," Aaron warned.

That got Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi up, and off to change.

"Winner gets to go to a Laker's game," Aaron bribed.

And that got the rest of the guys up.

Everyone came out in comfortable clothes half an hour later, while almost everyone.

"Sharpay right?" Aaron said.

"Yeah," Sharpay said proudly.

"Are you sure you wanna wear that?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

"Okay..." Aaron said unsurely.

"Well anyways, clothes will be given at each tent so you won't have to worry about that. You will all be given a tracer, which you will put around your ear. Just in case you get lost, or if on the last day and you're not even close to the finish line," Aaron said handing them a tracer.

"Troy and Gabriella, you're team one. Chad and Taylor, team two. Jason and Kelsi, three. And Zeke and Sharpay, four. At some stations, you may need to go to your team number's table, instead of a random table."

They all nodded.

"Here's a backpack for each team. In the morning, you will need to pack your lunches. Sometimes, you'll make it with jam, bread, or whatever that will be in the basket. Or there will be a seperate basket labelled lunch, and your dinner will be in a different basket. Water bottles will also be supplied in the picnic basket. Throughout the competition there will be trash cans where you'll be able to throw out the garbage or water bottles, whichever. Today's lunch is already packed for you. It doesn't matter who cares the bag. And there are sunscreen, bug spray, and stuff like that too," Aaron said handing each team a bag.

"Well you're off, and remember, no cheating, since there _are_ cameras everywhere!" Aaron said, then walking off the grass.

They all stood there uncertain of where to go.

Suddenly, Troy grabbed Gabriella arm, and they ran in a direction where a small wood sign had been place.

It took the other three teams a few moments before they realized where to go.

Troy and Gabriella  
Troy and Gabriella were the first to reach their destination, they rushed to the table which had a sign, "Team One." 

There was a compass and a paper and pen, Troy grabbed the compass on the table, leaving the sheet of paper and pen, and looked around the area for their instructions.

Gabriella saw four trees that had a wooden sign nailed to them, and pulled Troy to the one labelled, "Team One."

"Your school and your rival school, what's on top?" Gabriella read out loud.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Our school, East High, and our rival school," Gabriella thought out loud, "What's our rival school?"

"Um," Troy said closing his eyes trying to think, "West High!"

"Okay, East High and West High," Gabriella clarified, "What's on top?"

"I don't know. The sky?" Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed, but looked up at the sky, "I don't think so."

"Where's the sheet of paper?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"At the table," Troy answered before Gabriella rushed back to the table.

Gabriella grabbed the pen, and wrote down East High and West High on the sheet of paper.

Gabriella kept on tapping the pen against the table.

"Wait, the compass. They wouldn't just _give_ us a compass, right?" Troy asked, slipping the backpack off his back.

Gabriella stopped tapping, and her eyes grew wide, "Your right!"

"Okay, so the two schools have 'High' in common, but----"

"Both have a direction!" they both exclaimed together.

Gabriella quickly drew a compass, North on the top, South on the bottom, East on the right side, and West on the left.

"So the clue was your school and your rival school, what's on top," Gabriella repeated, drawing a big circle around east and west.

"So what's on top?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"North," Troy answered with a smile.

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head, "Yeah. North is on top. So we go north?"

"Well that's what the clue says," Troy exclaimed, fidgeting with the compass to find North.

"That way," Gabriella pointed, slipping the compass into her pocket, and the two of them disappeared in a group of trees.

Jason and Kelsi  
Jason and Kelsi were the second to reach their table, they noticed that each table had a fair amount of space in between to prevent cheats. 

When Jason and Kelsi had gotten there, Troy and Gabriella had already been scribling on to something, then fifteen seconds later, were running off.

"First let's find the clue," Jason suggested.

Kelsi nodded, and they went to the tree with "Team 3."

"Compass has three kids, Esther, Sam, and Will," Kelsi read.

"Okay..." Jason said slowly.

"What's on the table?" Kelsi asked before rushing back to their table.

"A compass, paper, and a pen," Kelsi said slowly, "Wait, the word compass is in the riddle."

"Uh huh," Jason nodded, "Compass has three kids."

"Well a compass has four directions, but not three..."

"...Maybe that's the point!" Kelsi said, "Three kids...Esther, Sam, and Will."

"The first letter of their name is the first letter of three directions. East, South, and West."

"It's missing north," Kelsi said, then looking at the compass then at Jason, then back.

A smile crept up her face, "Let's go!"

Chad and Taylor  
Chad and Taylor reached their table a second after Jason and Kelsi. 

The clue was, "Up."

"What the hell?" Chad exclaimed.

Taylor saw Jason and Kelsi leaving their table, "Okay, think Chad. It has to do with a compass, paper or pen."

"Well I guess up on a compass would be north?" Chad thought out loud two minutes later.

Taylor grinned, and Chad grabbed the compass, finding north.

Chad kept spinning around trying to find north.

"That way," Taylor said, jerking Chad in a direction.

"No, it's that way," Chad argued.

They spent three minutes arguing until Chad finally shouted, "North!"

And Team Two was gone, and Team Four wasn't even close.

Zeke and Sharpay  
"Would you hurry it up!" Zeke yelled at Sharpay.

"Well sor-rie."

When Zeke arrived at their table, everyone was gone, Zeke gave out a sigh.

"Come on, Sharpay!"

"What!" she screamed.

"Which street does Mrs. Darbus live on?" he asked her.

"North Street," she shrugged, flicking air off her shoulder.

Zeke picked up the compass, and adjusted it to find North.

"At least you're good for _something_," he muttered, pulling Sharpay with him into the group of trees.

------------------------------------------------  
**Don't forget to vote for the team who will take the lead in the next chapter!  
---Bridgette---**


	3. The Suspension Bridge

_**Author's Note: I'm posting on quite a few of my stories. So be sure to check that out!**_

**Votes:(This Chapter/Both Chappies)  
**♥ Troyella-14/20♥  
Jelsi-2/5  
Chaylor-2/3  
Zepay-1/1

a/n: If you add this chapter's Troyella votes with the last chapter, you'll find that there's one extra. I did not miscount. Someone voted after I had posted up the votes.  
--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two-The Suspension Bridge  
**_Troyella  
"Where's the next clue?" Troy asked as they snapped twigs that were in their way.

"Well there's a huge wooden thing over there," Gabriella pointed out.

"Let's go," Troy said jumping off the rock, landing about ten meters under.

Gabriella stood there nervously.

"Come on, Gabs," he smiled.

Gabriella didn't move.

"I'll catch you," he said with open arms.

Gabriella gave a nervous laugh.

A bird swooped down, and Gabriella fell off the side, and landed in Troy's strong arms.

"Told you," he grinned.

Gabriella laughed, and went to find the wooden board, "Let's go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Troy said, trying to catch up with her.

"Something that gives off four major directions, is something that might seem worthless in the twenty-first century. But in order to get to the next destination, you must give it in for something else, that is located above of you." Gabriella read aloud.

She dove into a pocket in her sweatpants, and pulled out the compass from their previous destination.

"It give off four major directions. Almost no one uses it nowadays. Check," Troy checked off.

"Okay, we're done the first part. We have to give it in for something else. But there's only trees above us," Gabriella said.

"But not there," Troy grinned, pointing up to a green pasture above them, thickly hidden by the trees.

"How're we gonna get there though?" Gabriella asked, looking around.

"That," Troy said gently turning Gabriella's head to a suspension bridge.

"I ain't getting on that," Gabriella said with her eyes as wide as it could be.  
**a/n: Check out the suspension bridge picture in my profile. It's so damn high!**

"Come on, Gabby. It's not that high," Troy whined.

Gabriella looked at him, with a 'Are you kidding me' look.

"Okay, so it's high. But you won't die." Troy said.

The two could here another group coming.

"Fine, let's go. But if I get hurt, you ain't gonna be a happy person." Gabriella warned.

Troy nodded proudly.

Chad and Taylor/Jason and Kelsi/Zeke and Sharpay  
The first two groups, Chad and Taylor, and Jason and Kelsi, ran to the sign, and read it.

They went to different corners so the other group wouldn't hear them.

"A compass!" Chad yelled out loud.

Taylor glared at him, as Jason smirked.

The two groups looked for a compass, but couldn't find one.

Taylor looked at Chad, and Jason looked at Kelsi.

"We left it at the table."

Chad sighed with defeat.

But just as Zeke and Sharpay arrived, they heard a scream.

The three groups looked up into the sky.

They saw that Troy and Gabriella were hanging off the suspension bridge.

Troy had one arm grabbing on to the rope, and and the other arm clutching on to Gabriella.

Gabriella's arms were around Troy's middle(stomach), and her whoe body was visably trembling.

Headquarters  
Ryan jumped from his seat in front of his chair, as soon as the cameras had Troy and Gabriella as their focus.

Aaron gently pushed him back into his seat.

"Ryan, relax," Aaron assured him.

"How can I relax?! My friends are hanging from a bridge!"

"They're safe."

"How do you know? Have you ever hung from there?!" Ryan shot.

"There's never been an accident on the show."

"Well there's a first to every thing, and maybe this will be the first," Ryan exclaimed, as he walked out of the room, grabbing one of those small remote things that could tell him where all his friends were.

He shoved a tracer into his pocket, and read the tracer reader, locating all his friends and himself.

His friends were a huge distance from him, just like Aaron had said.

He went back inside to the camera room, staring at his same helpless friends.


End file.
